Dr. Forrester
Overview |badges= Party Crasher }} You must be at least level 42 to receive any of the story arc missions. __toc__ Introductions Contact Introduced By * Terrence Dobbs * Arbiter Daos New Contact(s) Information Mad Scientist Dr. Forrester is a brilliant if unbalanced scientist who has come to Grandville to develop new technologies in the service of Lord Recluse. He has taken a special interest in mutation theory and the Arachnoids who lurk in the Gutter of Grandville. Trivia Dr. Forrester is based on the mad scientist character Dr. Clayton Forrester from Mystery Science Theater 3000. Initial Contact Hello there, Villain! I'm Dr. Forrester, one of Dr. Aeon's lead scientists from AeonCorp in Cap Au Diable. I've come to Grandville to develop technologies in the service of Lord Recluse, especially in the area of applied mutation science. My other lab assistant, Dr. Geist, is otherwise busy with matters on Mercy Island, so I have need of freelancers to help me... investigate a few matters of interest. If things work out well, who knows what wonderments and atrocities we could unleash upon an unsuspecting world? Does that pique your curiousity? Good, I hoped it would! Store Dr. Forrester sells the following items: * Inspirations * Level 40 Science Single-Origin Enhancements * Level 45 Science Single-Origin Enhancements Badge Mission Completing the mission Steal alloy from Silver Mantis awards the following badge: Story Arcs Project Fury Souvenir: Venom Injector This is a venom injector found in a Grandville Arachnos lab. You grabbed from there as a souvenir of a tale you like to call: Project Fury It all started when Dr. Forrester wanted to start studying the Arachnoids down in the Gutter. He sent you down to gather Arachnoid parts from the creatures. From initial research, Dr. Forrester discovered most of the creatures have had their vocal cords removed surgically! Forrester started doing further research into the composition of the Arachnoid DNA, but needed a stronger source. He sent you into one of the Arachnoid tunnels to get a DNA sample from one of the Arachnoid leaders known as Widdershins. Forrester wanted to know more! From his leads he was able to discern one of the main labs where something called Project Fury was going on. Hacking into the computers there, you managed to find information on the project. Apparently, the intent was to create a new breed of soldier made in the image of Lord Recluse by injecting them with a venom produced by Lord Recluse himself. It was meant to simulate the abilities granted by the Well of Furies, but unfortunately had met with dismal failure thus far. Dr. Forrester ended up ceasing investigations once he discovered this was one of Lord Recluse's pet projects! * Story Arc: Project Fury (Part 1 of 3) Briefing Have you seen the Arachnoids who scamper about in the shadows of Grandville? These hideous creatures seem to be a mutated combination of man and spider. They are fast and strong, probably the only reason they can survive a place like Grandville! I want to know more about these monsters. Head down to the Gutters beneath Grandville and collect some Arachnoid parts for me to study! Mission Acceptance The Gutter area is fairly dangerous, but is your best place to hunt these creatures. I'd take a combat-worthy ally if I were you. Mission Objectives * Collect Arachnoid parts ** Defeat 20 Arachnoids You collected enough Arachnoid parts. Debriefing Ah, these Arachnoid parts should prove VERY interesting! Hrm... that's odd. It seems like some of the vocal centers from these creatures have been surgically removed. What purpose would that serve? * Story Arc: Project Fury (Part 2 of 3) Briefing Salutations, ! I've been starting the Arachnoid parts you've retrieved for me from the Gutter. Fascinating, simply fascinating! I've started narrowing down the substance which promotes the mutative qualities in these creates. But the substance is VERY dilute in the specimens you brought me - I need a sample from a stronger source! There are tunnels underneath Grandville where the Arachnoids have built web-filled lairs and devour their captured prey! There is a powerful Arachnoid there named Widdershins who is the perfect source for isolating a stronger mutant DNA sample. Go in to the Arachnoid tunnels and bring me a DNA sample from Widdershins! Mission Acceptance The Arachnoid tunnels are very dangerous and full of traps the Arachnoids use to catch new prey. Be prepared! Unnecessary Solicitation Enemies Notable NPCs * Widdershins (Elite Boss) You have defeated Widdershins! Debriefing Ah, excellent! This should do nicely! I've done further research into the Arachnoid parts you've brought for me thus far. It looks like all of the creatures received an injection at one point. The skin around the injection point is highly inflamed, as if from a poisonous venom. Fascinating! * Story Arc: Project Fury (Part 3 of 3) Briefing The results of my research into these Arachnoids is a bit disturbing. It looks like these creatures were manufactured - and continue to be manufactured - on a large scale! Is Arachnos doing this or are they merely harboring someone who is? And more importantly, is there a way we can profit out of the whole thing? Let's find out the truth, shall we? I know a few scientific colleagues who have let slip information on an Arachnos facility here in Grandville which may be involved in the process of creating Arachnoids! Head into this base and find any information you can on the Arachnoids! Mission Acceptance Be low-key if you can. I don't want to attract too much attention from Arachnos if I can help it! Unnecessary Solicitation This is our chance to find the truth behind these Arachnoids. Don't screw it up! Primary Enemies knows too much! Execute them!}} You found something. Debriefing Hooboy. This is one of Lord Recluse's pet research projects? I think it's time to abandon this line of investigation. In the name of science or not, I don't want Lord Recluse sending a team of Bane Spiders after me if they discover I'm snooping around Project Fury! Missions Steal Crey secrets Briefing I take it you're familiar with Crey Technologies? They've been doing some fascinating work with all manner of body augmentations, from bio-genetic chemical regrowth to nanotech hyper-musculature hyper-indexing. All in all, they've produced some amazing results! AeonCorp has spoken with Crey regarding a merger of some persuasion, but Countess Crey always seems to want far more than she is willing to give. We need to take more... creative measures in order to secure these technologies for ourselves. Head over to Crey Industries lab in Paragon City to steal what you can! Mission Acceptance There's a boat waiting at the docks to take you to Paragon City. Mission Objective(s) You make your way to the Crey offices in Paragon City. Steal all the Crey tech available! * Steal Crey secrets ** 2 data files to steal ** 2 electronic parts to steal ** Steal last schematic You stole the Crey secrets! Debriefing Oh, what wonderful presents! This is just like my birthday! Except there's no cake. Or guests... Actually, it's EXACTLY like my birthday. No matter! I'll show them all! Steal alloy from Silver Mantis Important Note! - (Not true, my toon got both missions) Characters will be offered the choice between this mission and the Collect Arachnoid parts mission. If the character begins Dr. Forrester's Project Fury story arc, this mission will no longer be available. If a player wishes to obtain the Party Crasher Badge for a character, he or she must accept this mission when it is presented! Briefing Silver Mantis... you've heard of her, I'm assuming? Black Scorpion's shiny sidekick! She has a very interesting hard and supple silver alloy on her skin! AeonCorp would LOVE to get ahold of a piece of this alloy. Unfortunately, I doubt Mrs. Mantis would be very interested in offering up a piece of this alloy for us to study. So we'll have to take it by force! Silver Mantis is a bit of a party girl, and loves to get down with some of the Freakshow at their raves! I happen to know of one going on right now, and can arrange to get you in there! Head over to Sharkhead Isle and steal a piece of Silver Mantis silver alloy! You can bet that Silver Mantis is going to be quite the handful! You might want to take a few of your cohorts along for this. Mission Acceptance Have fun at the rave! But don't drink or smoke anything, and be back by midnight! Mission Objective(s) You hear loud music echoing through the warehouse. Sounds like the party is in full swing! * Steal alloy from Silver Mantis ** Defeat Silver Mantis You stole the alloy from Silver Mantis Notable NPCs * Silver Mantis (Arch-villain) Debriefing Let me see it! Let me see it! Oooh, yes! This should prove most interesting! Stop attackers in Arachnos lab Briefing As you probably already know, AeonCorp has hired some of the most brilliant scientists this world has ever known! Because of such an amazing think-tank of genius, it's only natural when jealous, petty rivals endeavor to wrest away their secrets! We've gotten reports of a recent attack upon one of Dr. Aeon's Arachnos labs here in Grandville! Something about black-clad soldiers and giant robots - I don't know the details, but I'm sure you can handle it! Head over to the Arachnos lab and stop the attackers before they steal Aeon's secrets! It's only a matter of time before they find the research data! You have only 75 minutes to complete this mission! Mission Acceptance Some Arachnos forces are already in there, but they need help! And bring my back any research data they tried to steal! Now that the lab has been compromised, we need to get any and all information out of there! Mission Objective(s) You hear the sounds of combat in the distance. Find and stop the attackers! * Stop attackers in Arachnos lab ** Rescue Aeon scientist ** Lead scientist to computer ** Defeat Enforcer-39 and operatives You stopped the attackers in the Arachnos lab! Debriefing You managed to recover the research data? Excellent! We've almost managed to reverse-engineer that Malta weapon! Err... forget what I just said! Steal synthetics from Citadel Briefing Synthetic humans. It's such a fascinating subject! Being able to improve upon what mother nature endowed us with, using the latest technologies to create beings which may lead us into a new age of enlightenment. Or lead us all into fiery ruin in a blood-drenched android apocalyse! But I digress.. Citadel is supposedly the first android. He possesses very advanced cognitive programming and is extremely powerful. Wouldn't it be marvelous to get ahold of part of the synthetic material used in the composition of Citadel? Ah, the wonders it would hold! Confronting Citadel directly would be dangerous, as he would quickly call in the rest of those Freedom Phalanx do-gooders! But if someone close to him were to be kidnapped, we would be able to force an immediate confrontation with the android! I've recently discovered a DATA scientist who constantly monitors the well-being of your synthetic friend. If you capture this scientist, you can be assured that Citadel would come running to rescue him! Head over to the DATA offices in Paragon City and kidnap Dr. Norum! Mission Acceptance Don't worry about the kidnapping! It's all in the name of SCIENCE! Mission Objective(s) It looks like your arrival at DATA has not gone unnoticed! Longbow forces are everywhere! * Steal synthetics from Citadel ** Kidnap Dr. Norum ** Defeat Citadel You've retrieved a sample of Citadel's synthetic material! Notable NPCs * Citadel (Elite Boss) Debriefing With this sample of Citadel's synthetic composition, we should be able to learn some very interesting things! Shut down experiment Briefing I don't know how to put this delicately, so I'll just say it: one of the Aeon scientific experiments has gone awry! Yes, I know it's hard to believe this coming from the AeonCorp, but occasionally even the most brilliant of scientists can make a mistake! In this case, it had to do with experimentation into transdimensional sources to power the energy conduits necessary to maintain the dimensional vortex in place... but never mind that! We need you to shut down the experiment BEFORE IT DESTROYS THE WORLD! Mission Acceptance Well, perhaps it wouldn't destroy the world, but it might destroy our lab, and there's some VERY expensive equipment in there! Mission Objective(s) The air in the lab seems highly ionized! * Shut down experiment ** 3 computers to shut down You shut down the experiment! Debriefing Whew! That was a close one! Hopefully we can get the lab up and running again soon. All we have to do is factor for dimensional shifts in the final calculations before we start it up again! External Links *